


loft sitting

by kayra2202



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, House Sitting, Humor, One Shot, Short One Shot, Writing Prompt, a lot of yelling, it's just a mess honestly, jace destroys magnus's loft, or maybe loft sitting?, who would leave jace their house?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayra2202/pseuds/kayra2202
Summary: jace loft sits for magnus and it goes just about as well as you'd think





	loft sitting

Jace was panicking.

Magnus and Alec were going to be here any minute now, and the whole loft was a complete disaster. The kitchen was on fire, a greater demon was on the loose destroying every piece of furniture in its way, and everyone was screaming. 

Jace had been loft-sitting moments before all the havoc ensued. Magnus and Alec had gone on a mission for two days, and Jace had volunteered to look after the loft while they were gone. 

Normally, if Magnus had to leave for a few days, he would do a spell on the place to make sure everything stayed as it was, keeping the plants and herbs watered, the cats fed, and the loft generally clean for the most part. 

This time was different. Since Jace was still staying with Magnus, he had offered to do all of those things so that Magnus could focus on the mission and not exert himself more than necessary. It seemed like a decent, and easy, task to do for him, considering Magnus was letting him stay at his place for free. Surprisingly, Magnus had agreed, albeit reluctantly, and despite Alec’s protests that Jace was going to destroy the place.

Jace had been personally offended that his parabatai thought him to be so irresponsible, and so he’d made a big deal saying he wouldn’t fuck up.

Except he had. 

Big time. 

If you ask him, it was the cat’s fault. He had been feeding the cats out in the balcony, when one of them had sprinted inside the loft, making Jace chase after it. Some time during the chase, Jace had bumped into a shelf that had a pyxis on it, and it had fallen to the ground and shattered open, setting the greater demon free. 

In that moment, Jace had decided to call for back up, and had forgotten all about the cat, who had jumped on top of the kitchen island and knocked over some candles, lighting the cloth, that was adorning the island, on fire.

He now could hear Simon and Isabelle yelling at each other in the kitchen about which was the best way to turn the fire off. Simon was holding a thick blanket trying to smother the fire, but ended up catching the blanket itself on fire, and Isabelle was throwing water everywhere with one of Magnus’s potion bowls.

While Izzy and Simon dealt with the fire, or made it worse rather, Clary and Jace were dealing with the greater demon. 

The demon had broken the table in the middle of the loft, torn the sofas apart, and was leaving some sort of gooey substance in its wake, which they soon found out to be extremely flammable thanks to Simon and his flaming blanket.

They had just surrounded the demon when a knock came from the door. 

They all looked at each other, then at the door, and,

“Shit. They’re here.” said Jace as he lowered his seraph blade and looked to Clary.

“Go, I’ve got it.” Clary told him and nodded towards the door. She gripped her blade tighter and stepped closer to the demon, cornering it against the wall. Jace decided that she did have it under control and dashed to the door. 

He got closer and his eyes widened as the door was slowly opening, and he made a split second decision and threw himself against it, closing it shut and locking it.

If he let them in, and Magnus saw what had happened, he’d be the second to die after the demon. 

Another knock came and, “What the hell, Jace? Open the door!” he heard Alec yell.

“Uh… I can’t?” Jace answered. His back was pressed against the door to keep it from opening, and he looked back at the group only to see that they were all looking at him like he had three heads, which, at this precise moment, he really couldn’t blame them. 

Isabelle had stopped throwing water, and hissed at him, “What do you mean you can’t? Jace, we need their help.” just at the same time that Magnus said, “What? Why?”

The demon chose that moment to make a loud shrieking noise and smash one of the bookshelves, Clary stumbling to the ground and rolling to move out of its way.

“Jace, what’s going on? open the door.” yelled Alec after the crashing noise had subsided. 

The door shook and Jace startled at the sudden movement, but held his ground, and yelled back, “YOU CAN’T COME IN.”

“Why can’t we come in? It’s my loft.” Magnus said incredulously.

“YOU CAN’T COME IN BECAUSE… B-BECAUSE… SIMON IS NAKED.” Jace blurted out without thinking.

Simon sputtered and almost caught Isabelle’s hair on fire when he moved to look at Jace wide eyed saying,“What?”

There was silence from outside the door and Jace turned back to look at Simon, almost apologetically, and whisper-yelled, “I’m sorry! I panicked and I couldn’t say that I was the one naked because Alec has seen me naked."

“Why does anyone have to be naked?” Simon whisper-yelled back at him, swinging the flaming blanket violently.

“I told you, I panicked. It was the first thing that came to my mind, I wasn’t thin-” Jace rambled but stopped when he heard Magnus murmur, “Is that smoke coming from under the door?”, his voice raising slightly as he spoke. 

Jace cursed under his breath and, “y-yeah, Simon is just so hot there’s steam coming off his body, you know?-”

Magnus slammed his hand against the door and yelled, “That’s it. I’m coming in on the count of three if you don’t let us in.”

Jace closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, “Shit.”

“ONE.”, Magnus shouted, purple-ish blue sparks coming off from his hands.

“TWO.”, He pulled his arms back to gather force and, 

“THR-”

Jace turned around and unlocked the door before he could finish, swinging it open and leaning casually against it.

“So,” he dragged the ‘o’ sound out, “How was the mission?”, he said, trying to smile while also grimacing. 

Magnus and Alec, wide eyed and frozen in place, paid him no attention, instead looking behind him, over his shoulder, at the blazing catastrophe that had become their home.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me  
> tumblr: @just-dolphin-things


End file.
